


OOOHHHHH YEEESSSS GIGANTOR

by charloo



Series: Erotic Keeper Oneshots [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Gay, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charloo/pseuds/charloo
Summary: Sandor has had a crush on Keefe for a very long time, what happens when Keefe finds out about it.
Relationships: Sandor/Keefe Sencen
Series: Erotic Keeper Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747483
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	OOOHHHHH YEEESSSS GIGANTOR

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Cursed, not for the faint hearted

"OH GIGANTOR" Keefe screams jokingly as Sandor walks in on Keefe taking a shower. "If you wanted a peak you could have just asked, I'm a pretty understanding guy, BUT DONT JUST WALK IN ON PEOPLE TAKING A SHOWER." Sandor stutters, and walks away apologizes immensely. But as he walks out he smiles to himself smugly. He had just seen Keefe Sencens' penis and he was turned on. 

He always did have some feelings for Keefe but those kinds of relationships were unheard of in the Lost Cities. With all the bigot elves everywhere, any pairing that didn't involve two different genders of the same species was against the rules and you were shamed for it. But that didn't stop Sandor from thinking of anyone he wanted to when he played with his massive goblin genitals. 

It was a little known fact that Goblins had abnormally enormous sausages compared to every other intelligent species. And much to Sandor's liking he was big even to goblin standards.

Sandor had done a few shows before at his home with other goblins and they always did like his red pants which he was wearing today. He really hoped Keefe would notice him. And the more Sandor thought about this, the more turned on he became until he could barely control himself so he put his hands into his pants and pulled out a massive goblin dong. He starts to jerk to it slowly thinking about Keefe's long skinny penis. Oh sandor wanted to do so much to that little teenage body of his.

As Sandor starts to beat faster he hears the water stop. Another smile goes across Sandors face as he opens the bathroom door. And as Keefe turns around to yell at him he looks down at Sandors humongous, meaty, goblin meat. All of a sudden a wave of hormones hits Keefe as he gets on his knees and beckons Sandor over.

"I-It's so big..." Keefe whimpers as Sandors smiles triumphantly. Sandor bends down and whispers "You wanna make me feel good Sencen" in his high pitched voice. Keefe nods lewdly and opens his mouth and starts sucking at Sandors member. Sandor starts moaning as Keefe wraps his tongue around the meat and closes and locks the door so no one will walk in on them. 

Sandor noticed that Keefe was only 6 inches down; his massive cock put his hands on his head and pushed a few more inches to half way. Sandor moans even louder as Keefe's gag reflex kicks in.

Keefe, starting to get an erection himself pulls off of Sandors cock and stands up. And kisses Sandor. Sandor blushes as he grabs Keefe and turns him around and enters Keefe dry. He gets 10 inches in before Keefe passes out from the over stimulation. Sandor, taking advantage of this starts to suck Keefe's cock. Keefe waking up from his trance notices this and starts 69ing Sandor. They keep sucking and sucking until they both start to vibrate from there approaching climaxes. So they suck harder and faster until they both cum at the same time. Keefe's penis squirts out a little bit while Sandors manhood shoots out cum right down into Keefe's stomach. They both continueing moaning after their climax they didn't notice someone jiggling at the door. The jiggling gets louder and louder until Keefe and Sandors stand up and look over at the door. And at that moment the door breaks through and Keefe and Sandors cover up their privates as Fitz looks in between the two of them.

"You guys ready for round 2?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you read that


End file.
